Double D's dilemma
by scrachatron
Summary: Edd has been accepted to do computer developments which is basically an advanced class in the making of components and software in the production of a computer. He's living in his own flat just out of town alone (for now) Kevin appears back in Edd's life and romantic chayos is to ensue Kevedd pairing Kevinxedd In progress
1. Chapter 1

Double D's Dilemma

/so this is basically my attempt at a kevedd fan fic it's kinda an addiction now thanks to that comic that is on tumblr.  
anyway basically this is a university au,

I make no claim to the characters Edd ed and Eddy neither to Kevin though I have mixed in a few of my own eg Kat and her boyfriend (she's import so watch out)  
/

* * *

Edd has been accepted to do computer developments which is basically an advanced class in the making of components and software in the production of a computer. He's living in his own flat just out of town alone (for now)

Kevin was accepted to the same uni in order to study physical performance science. He lives in the halls with a few buddies. Kevin was a top athlete and was the captain of the university's baseball and basketball team all while juggling his own studies.

Edd woke early one Sunday morning. He looked up to the roof of his small well-kept apartment wondering what he would start with. The boy looked over to the window, half open but blinds closed. Raindrops could be heard splashing against the glass pane. The boy got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes before slumping over to his window closing it with a hefty sigh. He looked to the right at his schedule for the week.

_"Well, that's me almost done,"_ he chuckled to himself. The chart was just an average A4 sheet of laminated paper with a whole list of jobs Edd would do every day. Sunday was littered* with outside jobs, mostly watering the roof garden that he and the flat across from him had started. The boy scanned the chart again running his finger along the chart carefully. _"Shopping... weekly meal... annnnd do some flatwork,"_ he joked to himself before turning and getting ready for the surprisingly lazy day ahead.

10 o'clock: Edd having got dressed walked leisurely into the kitchen opening the fridge to find a lack of choice for breakfast. He settled on some cereal before logging onto the university's websight to review his course quickly. He was careful not to spill his Special K Berry cereal on his new outfit; he had never really been into clothes shopping but just the day before Kat (the neighbour from across the hall) had forcefully dragged him round clothes shops to look at 'cute outfits'. He was wearing a plain long sleeved purple top with some jeans and, of course, his trademark black sock hat.

He finished his meal and white socked feet slipped into some new trainers. Edd moved his feet around uncomfortably as the shoes were new and he hadn't quite gotten used to them yet. He pulled on a black jacket and grabbed his wallet and keys before checking his apartment was in order. *Click* went the sound of his keys as he locked the door behind him. Edd lived in flat 602 quite near to the stairs but far from the elevator. He didn't mind trekking up those stairs though even if it did get tiring after the first 4 flights. He glanced to the door opposite, flat 603 before chuckling to himself and heading down to the foyer.

11 o'clock: Edd quickly glanced up to see a grey sky stare back at him. He jumped as an unseen raindrop fell onto his nose and ran down his cheek. Quickly, he pulled his hood up over the black hat before hurrying across the road towards the direction of the store.

After a few minutes of walking he came to the baseball field. He looked around at the empty stands and dugouts, the unfamiliar smell of dirt and grass filling the air as the boy quickly scurried on before the cold could catch up to him. He came to the shop in town and lowered his hood, he had been to the shop hundreds of times and could navigate around blindfolded. Edd scanned the shelves muttering to himself _"Lentil and vegetable soup? wiiith... Ham cubes."_ He finally decided on his dish for tonight, he repeated this for each of the days of the week before gathering the necessities of milk, butter, bread ect.

_"Hey, dork."_ Edd nearly jumped out of his skin as Kevin stood behind him in the queue to pay.  
_"Oh, Kevin. Hi,"_ he stuttered. Unsure whether to run away and come back for his shopping later messing up his whole schedule or stay and be subjected to mental and probably physical torture too.  
The pair had seen each other around campus a few times but had never been alone together. Though Edd having come out as gay just after high-school, thanks to some supporting friends, but he had never really spoken to a jock before.  
_"Hey, nerd, I thought it was you,"_ the red capped boy laughed. _"You kinda disappeared after high-school didn't hear anything 'bout you for ages and here you are."_  
_"Yeah, things are funny like that."_ Edd replied back before moving forward in the queue to pay.  
_"So, dork, do you still do tutoring and stuff?"_ Kevin asked casually. He remembered back to the old days when Edd had taught Sarah how to do algebraic equations in his spare time.  
_"I'll pay and everything,"_ his voice almost childish

Edd was having a panic attack. 'He wants me to tutor him a whole 2 hours with me locked in a room with him? Does he know I'm gay? Does he just want to beet me up? Perhaps he wan-' his thoughts were interrupted by Kevin once again.  
_"Hello, dork, you in there. Pay the man,"_ Kevin laughed once again his leather jacket bouncing lightly against his shoulders.

_"Oh, ehh, yes."_ He handed the shop cleric two $20 notes before going back into his wallet to get the last few bits of change. His mind forgot Kevin for a brief moment as he left the shop and started to head home. Kevin rushed handing the clerk a $5 note and saying _"Keep the change."_ The redhead quickly exited the shop and shouted down the road to the now terrified individual.

_"I'll talk to you about it at uni tomorrow!"_ Kevin sighed, unsure if Edd had actually heard him. _"Stupid theory being hard,"_ he mumbled kicking an empty can on the ground.

Edd rushed home taking the elevator with his bags. Kat was just heading out as Edd made his way along the hallway. _"Hey Edd."_ she called. _"You ok?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Kat, have fun at Janna's bowling thing,"_ he laughed remembering that Kat was going with her boyfriend. _"Make sure the lump isn't too drunk,"_ he joked turning his key in the lock.

_"Ok,"_ he sighed, watching the black sock disappear into the flat. She stood there in the corridor all dressed up with a pink dress, cream raincoat and red umbrella, wondering what on earth had got her neighbour so flustered.

12 o'clock: Edd sat down after putting all the groceries away what was he to do. Kevin sounded serious about tutoring. The boy admitted that he was a little strapped for cash since mother and father hadn't sent any money since March. He started to get curious and logged back onto the university's page. He scanned the course's finding the one Kevin had taken he skimmed the material

_"Well, that's simple human anatomy with a little biology,"_ he muttered, an easy subject to teach. He switched over to tumblr and scrolled for a few minutes needing to take his mind off of the whole situation.

_"I'll sleep on it,"_ he muttered reluctantly, he didn't want to teach Kevin but was really strapped for cash this week...

* * *

/ An abrupt ending I know but I suppose I am writing this at midnight... what can I say, my mind works better in the dark.

anyway this is chapter one of Double D's Dilema hope you like it and start to chapter 2/

**Beta: Maialol**


	2. Chapter 2

2 o'clock: Edd sat up from his couch the weeks dinners already partly prepared and sitting in the fridge, out in front of him there were a small bowl of apple slices neatly arranged with a glass of milk and a few books. Double D sighed, remembering the events of the morning...

"Oh, what am I do to?" he asked his empty apartment. No response. "I could do it but it's Kevin." He paused as distracting thoughts sped around under the boys hat. "The subject isn't hard. Not really." The rain outside had stopped and that familiar smell of the dust after rain crept into the flat from the baseball field. Nothing particularly interesting happened for the rest of the day; Edd picked up an advanced theory book and before he knew it, the clock had struck 6.  
"Oh dear," he mumbled before grabbing a pencil and his laptop. Edd had a unique style of typing. His right hand holding the pencil the wrong way round as while he types with the rubber end. Another few hours of study passed before it was time for bed.

He woke up early Monday morning and went through his usual routine; a healthy breakfast, quick tidy round then off to his lecture. He arrived 20 minutes early to the hall and, to his surprise, Kevin was waiting for him. "Oh dear," Double D muttered as he quickened his pace through the corridor.

"Double Dork, hi," the ginger piped up from his place leaning against the wall.

"Good Morning, Kevin," Edd replied looking up from the floor. His blue eyes falling on the Jock's arms.

"Have you decided about it yet?" Kevin asked His face slightly flustered but confident

"About what?" Truth be told he knew exactly what but just wanted Kevin not to over-think things. "Oh, about tutoring." He had one last think about it. 'So far he hasn't mocked me or tried to hurt me...'

"Well?" Kevin interrupted Double D's thoughts again smirking likley

"Ok, sure" Edd finally decided, smiling almost at the Jock.

"Great, here." Kevin quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from his bag. He turned and wrote down his phone number before handing it to Edd. "Text me the details," he smiled before setting off down the stairs. "And good luck with your class!" he called from the bottom of the stairs.

Edd was distracted during class. He was still paying attention but his mind would wander too and fro about tutoring Kevin. The lecture ended abruptly and Edd snapped out of his daydream. He left the hall and proceeded to the food court to grab a quick lunch; an apple and a small smoothie, before heading home again. He arrived back home around 2 o'clock. Kat wasn't in - once again - so Edd sat around alone for a while with the note from Kevin. He started staring every now and again at the yellow piece of paper.  
"Ok, lets see." He grabbed the note his phone and walked to his bedroom to analyse his spreadsheet of things to do. "Tuesday is my best day, I guess." He paused, typing Kevin's number into his phone.

Kevin was in his room in the halls watching some movie on Netflix something about zombies. He looked up from his movie to unpause his game. "**ing noobs," he muttered as he was sniped from a high vantage point. He rolled and shot 'X780Q' back right in the heart. "Hmph," Kevin laughed to himself. The ginger took the vantage point and planted a few traps as his phone buzzed. A puzzled expression crossed his face before he returned to his game for another 2 minutes before finally his curiosity gets the better of him. "What's this?" he muttered to himself, quitting the game and unlocking his phone to reveal a text from an unknown number.

'Hey Kevin, Edd here is Tuesday, ok?' The text asked.

'Yeah, tomorrow's fine.' Kevin texted back. with a smile on his face

'Tomorrow?' The text read back.

'Yeah, Tomorrow, Tuesday you know?' Kevin giggled noticing that Edd was slightly flustered in his texting.

'Ok, then it's the Barker building: flat 602'

Kevin smiled as he put his phone away in his pocket turning off his laptop and heading out for practice.

"Tomorrow?" Edd said staring blankly into space. "The first guy into my apartment since I moved here..." He laughed nervously. "...and I'm to tutor him... Tomorrow?!" He took another apple slice from the fridge.  
"Well ok, I have some time before I have to sleep... better get something to study." He poured over to his laptop, bringing up some of Kevin's course materials. Edd ran quickly through the notes bookmarking the information. His phone buzzed. Edd looked down. 'Another one? From Kevin?' He scanned the text.

'Night, dweeb' Edd smiled nervously as he noticed the time. "10 o'clock?" He got up and slipped into his pyjamas; green and checked, he still had his trademark black hat still upon his head.

'Night, Kevin' Double dork texted back, quite unsure at what he was doing.

He awoke the next day later than usual, Tuesday was his chill day with no classes so he could just sit and work on his own laptop; fixing errors, updating his own programs and selling his expertise in mathematics and chemistry. He looked over to his bedside table and noticed his phone flashing again.

'What time, dork?' Edd read the text in his rush: he had forgotten to give Kevin a time to arrive.

'Around half past 3? Bring your books please' Double D sent one back before getting ready for a tutoring session. He grabbed a bowl of grapes and put them out for a healthy snack during the break.

*clack clack* Edd jumped slightly as he heard a shout from outside.

"Hey, Double D? You in there?" Kevin shouted from the other side of the door.

"Just coming!" Edd quickly brushed himself down and opened the door to see Kevin standing there in the hall. "Come in." He nervously smiled gesturing for the other to sit down.

"Nice place." Kevin poked his head through the door, smiling.

The pair settled down for a few hours of hard study. Edd discovered that Kevin was actually quite clever at his theory when he put his mind to it. So why was he here? He didn't need to do much but watch that Kevin didn't get distracted. After some time, Edd stopped Kevin's study and the pair started on their break.

"So, Kevin, what have you been up to?" Edd was gaining his confidence around the jock, though was still scared that Kevin would judge him.

"Not much, really," Kevin stretched his arms out across the sofa "I'm captaining the university's baseball team, as you might have known." He smiled nervously, eyes darting to see Edd's reaction. The pair's eyes met for just a second, a passing glance, before they both looked away again at the same time, a little uncomfortable.

"You want anything?" Edd stood up walking to the fridge, desperate to ease the awkward situation.

"N-no not really." Kevin put his hands back in his pockets before getting up nervously. "Hey, Double D, just leave it. I just got a text from Nat, I've got something I need to do."

"Oh, ok," Edd stopped and smiled, hiding a little sadness.

"You free Thursday?" The other asked whilst pulling on his trainers. Edd looked up in surprise.

"Erm, yeah, sure," Edd replied, tilting his head at the sudden departure of Kevin.

Kevin left with a "So long, dork," and Edd was left alone again.  
"Bye, Kevin..." He said to no-one in particular as he went to sit back down. On the coffee table in front of him, Kevin had left his theory book. On top of the book was a note written in blue ink. His curiosity piqued, Edd picked it up and read it.  
'Dork, I didn't really need your help with theory. I just wanted to see you again. Since the start of the year. Since I saw you, you haven't left my mind, so yeah.'

"Wh-what?" Edd sat down, the ramifications of this new information hitting home. "What does he mean?" He looked over to the counter, spying his phone. "What should I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go guys chapter 3 (i know im so slow X3)

* * *

Edd looked over to his phone and contemplated his options.  
"It's got to be a joke," the shy boy uttered quietly. He put his head in his hands before slouching back into the couch. "What could he possibly see in me?" Edd said quietly. "He's captain of the baseball team... He can have any girl he wants just by looking at them." He forced his head back against the leather, a small 'flumph' was heard as he did so. The young boy sat there for a while, confused. There was a knock at the door.

Moments earlier  
Kevin left the apartment and shut the door with a slight thud. The ginger slumped against the wall for a moment before deciding to listen to the other boy through the door. Silently, he sat against the wall, ears strained for a number of minutes. The elevator at the end of the corridor dinged and Kevin quickly hurried off down the stairs before he was spotted. He didn't notice Kat's watchful eye through the peep hole from across the hall.

There was a relentless knock at the door.  
"Hey Edd, you ok?" Kat banged her fist gently against the door a few more times.  
"Y-yeah" he replied, slightly startled. "I'm ok."  
"You going to let me in, then?" she laughed  
"Oh, yeah, sure." He undid the lock and let Kat slip in.  
"Who was that?" she asked, taking a wander around the apartment. She was wearing a pink top with leather trousers; her pink boots made little clunky noises as she walked across the wooden floor. "He looked nice," she grinned, eyeing Edd for a reaction.  
Edd closed the door and leaned against the wall.  
"Just a guy I knew from school," he replied, looking over to her again.  
"Who?!" she pestered, leaning on the kitchen counter. Her purple streaked hair glistening in the light pouring in from the window. Edd rolled his eyes at Kat's persistence, knowing he wouldn't be able to wriggle out of this.  
"His name is Kevin. We knew each other a while ago. He was always a Jock and, well, he never really liked me or the other 2," the sock head looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet.  
"Well, he sat outside your door for about 3 minutes," she smirked, taking an apple from the bowl on the counter.  
Edd was silent for a moment "I don't know... maybe in the future." he sighed.  
"Whatever, man, just stay smiling" she wandered over to him, smiling and touched foreheads, before slipping out again, taking a bite of the apple she stole.

The next day, Edd had algebra theory before his main class. He sat in the lecture theatre; it smelled of old leather and dust but was a familiar setting as he had spent many days in that class. A few advanced calculations later and the class bell rung; Edd started to pack up his things and leave the comfortable familiarity of the hall. He noticed Kevin down the other side of the hall. He put his head down and walked quickly to a coffee shop for lunch.  
"Can I have a fresh salad and a panini, please," he smiled at the cashier. "Oh, and an orange juice." After ordering the few items, he paid and took a number before sitting down. He sat alone at a table just on a raised platform in front of the shop's front window. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Edd watched in horror as Kevin walked in shortly after he had sat down. The ginger ordered a cheeseburger and sat in a booth on the other side of the shop. Edd ducked down and tried to keep out of sight, but, despite his best efforts he drew attention to himself.

Kevin stuck his head up and spotted the dork, He laughed and slipped up before walking across and taking the seat across from him.  
"Kevin, I-" Edd was about to say something before Kevin cut him off.  
"Listen, Edd," he started. "I'm sorry if I offended you or something." The ginger rubbed his neck in an unusual show of nerves. "I don't know what it is, man, but you're like the smartest guy here."  
"Kevin, thank you for your compliments but you must forgive my scepticism." He gulped. "You really didn't like us back then and, well, I'm not completely convinced that you actually do." Edd looked around nervously, noticing his food arriving.  
"I have to go." He cut Kevin off before the redhead had a chance to even start. "I'll see you around, I guess." He took the panini and the small bag of salad as well as his drink and took off as fast as his legs could carry him.  
"Damn it." Kevin sighed putting his head on the table as the waitress brought him his burger.

"Nat, what should I do?" Kevin asked as he lounged outside on a pick-nick table, while Nat leaned against a nearby wall. "He's just ignoring me. Completely blocking me out."  
"You could always kiss him and get it over with," said Nat with a smirk, taking a piece of gum from his pockets before slipping it into his mouth.  
"Shove off, Nat, I'm not gay." Kevin protested "He's cute... in a weird kinda way."  
"Sounds pretty gay to me." Nat joked harshly before shutting up as Kevin gave him a cold stare.  
"This doesn't leave us, got it?" Kevin's voice was deadly serious as he stared daggers at the other. "I swear, if any of the team find out, I will hunt you down."  
"Yeah, it's cool man." He smiled slyly at the ginger. "I wont say a thing."

Another day passed and Kevin was due for his tutoring session. For the entirety of the previous night, Edd had been wondering what to do. Would he lie and say he was ill or perhaps go out and 'forget' about the lesson? Each idea seemed to be edging closer and closer to Eddy's schemes.  
"I'll have to do it... wont I?" He looked over to the windowsill and his gaze fell on Cactus Jim. The plant offered no advice, just sat there being a cactus as cacti do. "Yeah, I suppose I will." He slipped out of bed to go get himself a quick drink of water before heading back to bed in his green onesie. His feet made slight scuffing sounds as he dragged them along the ground. As he made his way back to bed, he noticed a piece of white paper sticking out from under the front door. He stared at it for a few moments before picking it up and reading it.  
'Hey dork- the second word had been crossed out. -Edd. If you want, you don't have to tutor me tomorrow. I'll text you soon - Kevin'. The note was signed with a very faint heart as if it has been rubbed out.  
"Kevin? What are you doing-" He unlocked the door and took a look outside into the familiar corridor to find nothing out of the ordinary. A few moments later, he had locked the door and taken the note into the bedroom. He looked at it for a few moments before leaving it on his bedside table and attempting to get some sleep.

Morning approached and, for the entire day, nothing eventful really happened. Edd and Kevin shared a look in the hallway but no words were spoken until round about 6 oclock.  
-Hey Edd.- The dork's phone buzzed and he read the text to himself. He ignored it for a little.  
-Edd? you there?- again it buzzed.  
-Yes, I'm here-  
-Too late for tutoring?-  
-Correct Kevin-  
-Haha thought so-  
The pair continued to small talk for a while before Edd became irritated.  
-Kevin... Look, you don't like me. You just think you do and well I don't know if I can deal with my heart being broken right now.-  
Kevin took a long time to respond.  
-Well I want to take that chance.-  
Edd didn't respond to this one and ignored all the rest of the texts Kevin sent that night

Friday came around and Edd's day was uneventful as per usual up until his lunch break. He stopped in at the coffee shop and ordered his food but to his surprise the cashier raised her hand and said "Edd right?"  
"Uhh yes." Edd recoiled slightly, an expression of confusion spread across his face.  
"Oh, someone already paid for your lunch." She smiled handing the lunch to the boy. "Lucky you"she said before turning to serve the next customer in line.  
"Yeah... Lucky me," Edd whispered to himself. He gazed around the shop and surrounding street looking for anything that would hint as to what was going on.

* * *

Suspense! Next chapter should be soon thank-you to all 3 of my reviews you keep me writing ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

sorry this took forever! blame exams and my lack of faith Well anyway heres the next chapter hope you enjoy ^.^

* * *

That Friday morning, Kevin had rolled out of bed supremely early in the morning for practice. "Ouch," he muttered, landing in a pile on the carpet flooring. He got up and did his usual stretches before going to get a healthy breakfast of last night's spare pizza and energy drink. Kevin's dorm room was quite messy; trousers were left over the couch, the 'Study' table had beer rings all over it and there were a few dents in the wall from where Rob had gotten angry and punched straight them. The ginger didn't care really about the room considering he wouldn't be staying there for much longer. He walked over to the couch and was about to sit down when he spied Nat taking a nap.

"Hey wake up." He prodded him with his left foot. "We've got practice soon," he growled.  
"Hmmmannnnnasssssfffff!" came the reply from Nat, who had rolled over and buried his head in the cushions.

"UP!" he shouted, kicking him off the sofa before taking a seat. Kevin shared the dorm room with Nat and Rob, as well as a drifter girl who was often seen sleeping in Nat's room one night then Rob's the next. All three bedrooms were down a short corridor; Nat on the left, Rob the right and Kevin at the end. It was always slightly awkward when two of them passed in the corridor because it was such a tight space and with Rob's 'size' it was difficult to get to where you were going.

After Nat was properly awake, the pair headed down for baseball practice – which lasted for around two hours or so. By the time they were done, the field was barely visible thanks to a cloud of dust that had formed from the repeated running between bases the team had done.

"Kevin! Hey, wait up!" Nat's voice called from behind the ginger as he walked away. "Man, you don't half walk fast," he puffed out before matching his pace.  
"What is it, Nat?" Kevin asked, slinging his gear over his right shoulder as the pair walked to the coffee shop for an early lunch / late breakfast.  
"Nothing really. But have you thought about Double D yet?" Nat was clever and didn't miss these things. Although he was a player, he knew relationships better than anyone and always had something to say. Kevin paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in thought before he replied.  
"What, him? No, not really," he lied through his teeth. Truth be told, he had actually fallen asleep to thoughts of taking Edd to the movies to see 'Monsters University'. He knew Edd liked that sort of film not really for the story but for the art.  
"Oh, ok then." Nat rolled his eyes subtly, knowing that the captain was being dishonest. "Well, have you thought of something yet?"  
"No... well. He _is_ making a computer, isn't he?" Kevin asked.  
"Probably, you know him better than I do," replied Nat coolly.  
"I was going to get him a hard drive, but that's so stupid," Kevin said, waving a hand as he dismissed the idea.  
"Yeah, it kinda is," Nat agreed, laughing as his mischievous smile appearing again. The pair entered the little coffee shop and ordered the usual carbs and protein meal. Nat finished quickly and ditched Kevin to go back to the bed he had parted ways with Kevin's "Practice too early" and vanished back to the room.

Kevin was left alone in the shop sitting in his booth pondering about his predicament and what to do. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was nearly time for Edd to get lunch.

"The dork makes it easy to predict his day," Kevin chuckled before silencing himself, realising that wasn't something he would usually say. He walked over to the counter, hands in pockets and talked to the cashier. "Hey, listen… there's a guy who comes here every day round about this time? Do you know him?" The woman stared blankly for a second. Kevin glanced upwards for a moment, sighing, before continuing: "You know the one with the black sock on his head?" Kevin finished his sentence.  
"Oh, you mean Edd?" She nodded, finally understanding. "Yeah, what about him?"  
"He's really been helping me out, so… can I pay for his lunch in advance?" The ginger blushed at the selfless act. "You know, just whatever he buys, if you could just put it on my tab... please?" She smiled and happily agreed. "But don't tell him it was me, okay? I don't want the idiot to think I'm soft." He flexed self-consciously, trying to be macho again.  
"Sure," she laughed and Kevin walked out, throwing his bag over his shoulder just before Edd was due for lunch.

It didn't take Edd long to guess what was happening he was top of his class after all. He had grabbed his lunch and proceeded to head back to his flat pondering what to do. "I should pay him back. I mean, it was a nice gesture but he really didn't have to do that." He checked his phone. The last message from Kevin was last night, which Edd had ignored at the time. It read:  
-you there dork?-  
Nothing meaningful, just a regular name calling Edd had excepted this from Kevin and tolerated it, considering this nickname had followed him from elementary school. His hands hovered over the keys as he walked.  
-It's not dork, its Edd- he replied quickly followed by -thanks for lunch, but you didn't need to do that though, I have plenty of money-  
-do what?- came the reply which made Edd chuckle.  
-Doesn't matter- He munched on his sandwich and went off to his last class of the day.  
It was around four o'clock by the time he got home; Edd gently pushed the door open and collapsed onto his couch before getting up again and noticing a small box on the study table next to his mock PC. He plodded over, curious as to what it was. He opened the box and discovered it was a new hard drive for the mock computer. He plucked up the courage to text the ginger once again.  
-now that was uncalled for Kevin. How did you even get in here?!- He hit the send button aggressively as the sock head went into the fridge to grab a few grapes.  
-What are you talking about this time?- came the reply a few minutes later. Finally, it struck Edd; the "spare key". He immediately jumped up and went across the hall to Kat's door.  
"Hey! You in there?" He knocked relentlessly on the door and groaned in frustration when there was no reply. He rushed back inside his own flat and began texting her. As it turned out, Nat had been there earlier saying that Kevin had left something at Edd's place and needed to get in to grab it quickly before his class started. So Kat let him in. As you can imagine, Edd was not thrilled about this, but he knew Kat had already figured out Kevin liked him and that Edd was in denial about the whole thing.

It was around seven pm when Edd finally stopped arguing with Kat and decided to text Kevin.  
-Look Kevin we should talk, are you doing anything tomorrow?- he pressed send still having some adrenaline in his blood, which he attributed to the shaking in his hands. It wasn't nerves, don't be ridiculous!  
-Yeah its Saturday so that's usually my day off.- said the reply. Edd crossed his legs and took a few grapes, popping one into his mouth as he read over the next text, sending it once he was satisfied.  
-can you meet me here at my place around 3 please? What I want to say can't really be said over texts and getting Nat to deliver that hard drive, that wasn't cool-  
-Nat did what?!- came the reply closely followed by –I'm going to kill that idiot, sorry it was my dumb idea ignore it if you want ill return the thing and that will be the end of it.- Edd was quite shocked at this he didn't think that Nat would do something like that essentially against his friend.  
-It's fine, just make sure you're here tomorrow please-

Tomorrow came fairly quickly, too quickly for either boy's liking. Edd and Kevin had both done their morning exercise; Edd's being mental arithmetic and Kevin's being physical workouts. Both of them read over the text from last night. Edd was shocked at how angry he sounded.  
"I should not have a phone when I'm angry..." he muttered to himself, knowing that there was no way to back out now. Three o'clock came and there was a knock at Edd's door.  
"Hey dor-" he stopped. "Edd it's me you in there?" The door was opened and Kevin entered the familiar surroundings. "Hey, listen man, I'm sorry for Nat's stupid shit. He didn't even come home last night, probably staying over with some chick." He rubbed the back of his neck, a little nervous.  
"Here," Edd handed him the money for the lunch and a note addressed to Nat. "Give that to Nat please. The drive is non-refundable once opened so it's just the money and a note." He had a stern look but couldn't help but blush at Kevin, who was wearing his black leather jacket, a white top and skinny jeans which left little to the imagination. "A-and… err..." He blushed furiously, losing his train of thought.  
"Can I come in, at least?" Kevin interjected, mercifully drawing Edd out of his little stupor. Edd nodded, not trusting his mouth with words yet, so the taller male stepped into the room.  
"Kevin, okay, it's not that I don't like you..." Edd swallowed, refusing to meet Kevin's eyes, which were scrutinising him under furrowed eyebrows. "You're sweet, but you're captain of the team and set to join the state team… plus you're the most popular guy here and have girls swarming after you. So you should probably – Hmmf?!"

Kevin was listening to the speech being made by the smarter male. All his points were valid but Kevin didn't really care. He began to sweat as his heart rate increased, not liking what was going on. His mind began to wander and a blush appeared on his face as he thought about what his next move was going to be. He lurched forward and quickly kissed the boys lips, holding the kiss there for a few seconds before whispering softly in the smaller boy's ear.

"Shut up, idiot." He took a breath and retracted before realising what he had just done. Edd stood stock still, his brain struggling to process what had just happened. Kevin stepped back, his innate confidence and swagger draining to his feet as he waited for Edd's reaction. Edd blinked a few times, before his mouth opened and words poured out of his mouth like a torrent.

"…So you should really go out with someone else because social rules say that…" He trailed off again, his eyes finally meeting Kevin's and Edd simply couldn't make his brain function properly anymore.


End file.
